


Can't Help Falling in Love

by TheReluctantSoldier



Series: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Jokes, Eren has freckles, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, One-Sided Eren Yeager/Jean Kirsten, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, a+ title and summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantSoldier/pseuds/TheReluctantSoldier
Summary: Levi is a college student who wants to become an English high school teacher. He is volunteered by his friend, Hange, to get experience from their class. As he works with them, omegas from all over the school instantly fall for him because of his handsome appearance. In fear of being kicked out of college and into jail, Levi promises himself to never touch a student in the school. That is, until a certain omega is transferred into Hange's class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm going to say this here and now, I named this fanfic dick "rock hard" johnson in my google docs. If anyone gets the refrence, you're great and deserve a reward. If you haven't? You're still great and deserve a reward. Here's a [link](https://youtu.be/Slx95WBB6M0) to reference I made
> 
> DICK "ROCK HARD" JOHNSON COMING IN FOR THE KILL
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this for my friend since he's been having a hard and stressful time lately. I hope everyone likes this fanfic. I'd like to say that I worked really hard on this fic and still feel a little insecure about it, but I like how it turned out. Yay, it's porn with plot (I personally think the smut is crap so yeah). The porn *cough*foreplay*cough* takes up like half of the fanfic
> 
> Lemme explain a few things real quick before you start reading
> 
> A) I have a head-canon about omegas. They can get really moody when they've gone into heat
> 
> B) Yes there is a part two. No I don't know when it'll come out (I have other fanfics I'm writing for other friends)
> 
> C) Just in case someone gets confused, Levi starts working with Hange after winter break
> 
> D) You guys know I worked on this fanfic for two months. I'm sorry for not tagging one sided erejean 'cause I just wanted to post this fic already and I forgot to put that tag, but seriously? Do you have to give me hate for it? I made the tag now so you don't have to worry about it. Honestly, I put Jean in this situation, because my friend, who I wrote this for, wanted it to be Jean. I hate putting him in situations like this, but I was following what my friend wanted. If you don't like this fanfic, then don't read it or comment hate on it. Just leave. I don't even ship erejean
> 
> I take my writing seriously

Levi was in college to become a high school English teacher. His friend, Hange, had volunteered him to get experience in their class for school. That and understand how obnoxious the high schoolers were; especially the freshmen.

 

Day in and day out he had to deal with these immature brats that still acted like middle school students instead of their own age. He found it irritating and he had only been there for a few months. He didn't know how Hange could deal with this bullshit, but he dealt with it anyways. He needed this experience badly to move on with his education, and he wasn't going to let these kids ruin what he had been working so hard to achieve.

 

Of course he was popular amongst the crowd of omegas in the school. It was probably because he was a very attractive and ‘mysterious’ alpha. They would coo over him and whisper about how they wanted Levi so badly.

 

At the beginning of the second semester, Levi promised himself that he would never have sex with any high schoolers since he was about three years older than some of them. It was against the law and he wasn't going to be sent to jail.

 

All of that changed when a senior omega transferred into the class a month after he came to work with Hange. The omega’s name was Eren Yeager and he was gorgeous. His tan skin was perfectly unblemished except for the cute, little freckles that dotted across his cheekbones and nose. He had dark brown hair that looked so soft Levi was tempted to run his fingers through it whenever he saw it, but the thing he loved the most was Eren's bright, beautiful green eyes. That and his nice ass too.

 

Admittedly, he tried to ignore the boy at first, but his efforts always failed. Eren’s scent was just so sweet and it didn't help that he’d occasionally distracted the alpha from teaching. In the end Levi decided to secretly watch the beautiful omega from afar.

 

It got worse as the months passed by though. Levi’s feelings grew when Eren started to spike up conversations about school with him every now and then. His heart would always flutter whenever Eren said ‘hi’ to him in the halls or greeted him whenever he walked into class. Not long after, he grew lust for Eren. It seemed like the boy grew a habit of swinging his hips a little and bend over whenever he was around the older male.

 

However, Levi did notice that Eren had a lot of alpha suitors and even some betas chased after him. It always crawled underneath Levi’s skin, because his alpha had already claimed him as his omega. Sometimes he wanted to punch those who tried to get close to his omega. More specifically this alpha named Jean Kristein who was in the same Lit class as Eren. It was pretty obvious the guy wanted the omega to be his, but Eren never seemed interested in him.

 

One day while he was reading a chapter from ‘The Road’ to the class, the door was suddenly slammed open, causing some of the students to jump in their seats. There stood Eren, panting, and slumped over to catch his breath. The room was silent as everyone stared at him. Levi was the first one to break the silence as he deadpanned, “You’re late, Yeager.”

 

Letting out a sigh, Eren straightened his back and replied, “I'm sorry, sir. I was in Ms. Ral’s room during lunch to catch up on a test. I wasn't really paying attention to the clock.-” he approached Levi and gave him a piece of paper “-She gave me a pass.”

 

Levi grabbed it to look at it, but not without accidentally touching the boy’s fingers. Chills went up his spine, because wow his skin felt so soft.

 

To cover up what just happened, Levi stared at the piece of paper for a second before telling the kid, “Okay, go sit down and take out your book. We’re on page forty-two.”

 

Eren nodded and turned to his desk. As he walked away, Levi caught a whiff of something delectable. His eyes dilated and his mouth began to water. He knew that scent well. It wasn't obvious to anyone else, but Levi knew Eren was going to go into heat soon. He tried to ignore the fact that his dick twitched a little bit.

 

Realizing that he was staring at the omega, Levi tried to come up with an excuse so no one would suspect something was up with him. It came to him easily as he deadpanned again, “Your shirt is inside out, Yeager.”

 

The omega stiffened and looked down at his shirt as he put his backpack down next to his desk. His eyes widened with embarrassment while a few people snickered. He moved to leave the room, but Levi stopped him in his tracks. “You need to give me a bathroom pass to correct your shirt or you can wait till class is over.”

 

The omega groaned and walked back to his desk grudgingly. Levi’s alpha hissed at him for embarrassing his omega in front of the class, but he was just doing his job and, well, keeping his secret safe too.

 

Once Eren had his book out, Levi turned his attention back to the book, but Hange caught his eye. They were smirking at him knowingly and his eye twitched with annoyance. He sighed loudly and continued reading.

 

Thirty minutes had passed when people started to chat and walk outside of the classroom door. Levi dismissed everyone as he closed his book, got off of the stool he was sitting on, and approached the door, leaning against its casing.

 

While the students packed their bags for their next class, Levi watched Jean walk over to Eren’s desk to spark a conversation with the brunet. The older alpha didn't like how close the younger alpha was getting to his omega.

 

Once Eren was done packing his belongings, he quickly walked towards the door and Jean followed behind him closely. Before Eren could escape, Levi stepped in front of the door, stopping the two seniors in their tracks. He crossed his arms and with a strict tone, he told them, “Yeager, I need to talk to you before you leave. Kristein, go to your next class.”

 

Jean looked a little down, but followed orders anyways and left the room once his teacher moved aside. Levi sighed again and walked over to Hange who was still sitting at their desk. He gave them a nasty look when they smirked at him again.

 

“You're behind in this class. Can you explain?” Levi stated as he turned and leaned against the desk, observing the omega closely.

 

“Oh, um, I'm behind in a lot of classes actually, because I've missed out on a lot of school for medical reasons,” Eren replied, fiddling with a strap on his backpack.

 

“Yes, I’m highly aware that you're an omega, but you need to catch up on this class,” Levi acknowledged and watched his omega avert his eyes. He felt a little guilty for embarrassing his omega again, but he also felt like the kid needed it. “Don't you need this class to graduate?”

 

“Yes, sir…” Eren replied, twitching underneath Levi’s piercing gaze.

 

Before Eren or Levi could say anything else, Hange interrupted the two as they stood up and walked around their desk to stand next to Eren. “Oh c’mon, grumpy pants, stop interrogating the poor kid.-” they turned to the omega “-Eren, how about you come back after school to get your missing work? Do you have to go on the bus?”

 

“No, I drive my car to school.”

 

“Perfect!” Hange chirped, clapped their hands together, and walked back around their desk. They took a pass out of one of the drawers and began to write on it with messy handwriting. “Lemme write you a pass for your next class.”

 

They held it out for Eren, but pulled it back quickly when the omega tried to take it and questioned, “You promise to come back after class, right?”

 

“I promise I will, Professor Zoë,” Eren confirmed with a smile.

 

Hange smiled too and gave him the pass. He thanked the two and quickly ran out of the room. Levi relished in the light scent of Eren’s heat as he watched the kid leave the room.

 

Once the omega was gone, he looked back at his friend, who was humming happily, and said, “You know you could've just given him the papers a second ago instead of after school. Are you planning something?”

 

“Oh, I'm not not planning anything,” they replied with a hint of slyness behind their voice. “I just didn't want him to be even more late to class.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes, because he knew Hange was bullshitting him so he glared down at them. They just continued humming happily while grading an essay. A few seconds had passed when the beta pointed at a thick pile of paper on their desk and asked, “Can you grade those for me, please?”

 

Clicking his tongue, Levi picked up the pile of paper and grudgingly walked over to his makeshift desk. He plopped down on his comfy rolly chair and looked at the papers. The one on the top was written with sloppy handwriting and he groaned internally. This afternoon was going to take forever, but luckily it was the last period of the school day and the two got a break from noisy students.

 

Five minutes before school was supposed to end, Hange suddenly stood from their chair and stretched. Levi looked back at them as they started to pack up their bag.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked and put his pen down.

 

“Oh, I'm heading home. Moblit is making lasagna tonight and I promised to help,” they replied as they put the papers they were grading in the bag too.

 

“Don't you have to give Eren his missing work?”

 

“Oh, I was hoping you could give it to him,” Hange said as they put on their jacket and then pointed at a small pile of paperwork on their desk. “That's everything he needs.”

 

Before Levi could say anything else, Hange waved at him and bolted out of the room. Letting out an irritated sigh, the alpha started to pack his own bag and by the time he was done, students were already in the hall.

 

Levi stood up and approached Hange’s desk to pick up the pile they left behind for Eren. Just as he was about to grab the paper work, he noticed a bright stick note on the top.

 

‘ _Dear Levi, please give these to Eren and don't leave too many marks on him. Wouldn't want anyone know about your little secret, right? Have fun~_ ;) ’

 

Scowling, Levi quickly peeled it off the paper, scrunched it up into a ball, and put it in his pocket. He grumbled something along the lines of him murdering Hange when he sees them next. The beta was the only one who knew about his ‘need’ for the Yeager booty. He didn’t tell them though. They just found out about it out of the blue. Must’ve been from the fact that the alpha would watch him with affection when no one was looking. That and Hange knew Levi too well.

 

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when a voice called out, “Mr. Ackerman, I’m here for my missing work.”

 

The alpha looked up at the object of his affection who was standing in the doorway, panting heavily. Eren must’ve ran here from wherever and Levi could tell that he was running late since there were no longer anyone in the halls. “You’re late.”

 

“Yeah I know,” Eren replied with a smile. Levi’s heart felt like it was going to melt. His smile was so perfect. “Sorry, I kinda got caught up in talking to a teacher… but I’m here now.”

 

Levi hummed in response and held the papers out to him. Eren walked over and took the papers from him shakingly. The older male wondered what that was about, but decided to not question it.

 

“If you have any questions just email Professor Zoë,” Levi told him as he turned to his desk to grab his bag. His heart started to hurt like it usually did whenever he had to leave Eren, but he had to remind himself that a teacher and student relationship was professional not intimate.

 

“Thank you, sir. I’ll see you on Thursd-”

 

A loud thud echoed in the room and Levi quickly turned his head to see what had happened. His eyes widened when he saw Eren crouching, his shoulders shaking. Papers were spread across the floor around the omega and some of the desks were moved a little. Eren’s backpack was sitting against one of the desks’ leg.

 

Levi quickly came to Eren’s aid, but stopped instantly. A very strong, familiar scent was in the air. He covered his nose with his hand and stared at down at the boy. Eren just went into heat.

 

Levi tried to prepare himself to go to his omega’s side and comfort him. He was usually good at controlling himself around omegas who've gone into heat. The thing is, he wasn't sure if he could control himself around Eren. It didn't help that his alpha was telling him to ease Eren’s heat with sex. His dick seemed to agree.

 

Once he took control of himself, Levi lowered his hand and slowly approached his omega. As he grew closer to the boy, the stiffer his dick was. His fingers twitched as he asked, “Eren, are you okay?”

 

“I-I’m in heat,” Eren cried out shakingly as he clenched his stomach, “I-I’m not su-supposed t-to go into h-heat yet. W-Why now?!”

 

Levi didn’t know how to respond. He already knew Eren’s heat was coming, but he didn’t expect it to come right now.

 

Keeping his distance, Levi kneeled down next to Eren and asked, “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

With teary eyes, Eren looked up at him and fidgeted in his spot with his free hand in between his thighs. Levi didn't have to look down to see Eren rubbing against it for some relief. He already knew when the omega let out a soft gasp.

 

However, a spark of hope grew in the alpha’s heart when Eren gave him this look like he wanted to speak his mind, but it was instantly crushed when Eren told him, “There should be suppressants in my backpack. It’s a small white bottle in the smaller pouch.”

 

With a nod, Levi searched for said bottle, but couldn’t find it anywhere. He looked back at Eren and hesitantly told him, “It’s not in here.”

 

“What?! No it has to be!” Eren cried out again. He grabbed his backpack from Levi’s hands and searched through the whole thing hectically. Papers and binders were tossed everywhere. Levi would’ve been bothered by the mess, but he was more focused on the person in front of him.

 

When the backpack was empty and the bottle was nowhere in sight, Eren started to cry louder and held his arm against his stomach again. Levi stared at him, unable to think of how he could help him. He tried to come up with ideas to help Eren feel better without sex.

 

After thinking, for what seemed like hours, an idea suddenly struck Levi. Standing up, he rushed to his bag and pulled out his phone, typing out a message quickly.

 

**Levi: Hange, do you have an suppressants in your desk?**

 

Levi looked up when Eren shifted to see what he was doing. There was something in the omega’s eyes that Levi couldn’t read properly. The boy’s arm loosened slightly as he asked, “What are you doing, sir?”

 

“I’m texting Han-Professor Zoë to see if they have any suppressants in their desk,” Levi replied and look back down at his phone when it vibrated. Eren muttered an ‘oh’.

 

**Hange: I think there are some. I usually keep them in the bottom right drawer. Why do you need them?**

 

Levi quickly typed out his response as he quickly walked over to their desk.

 

**Levi: Eren’s in heat.**

 

His phone vibrated again, but he put it on the desk as he began to dig through all of the crap in the drawer Hange told him about. He was relieved to find the bottle, but when he looked inside of it to see if there were any pills, there were none.

 

Grabbing his phone, Levi ignore the message Hange had sent and replied with a furious text.

 

**Hange: Wonderful! Now you two can finally mate.**

 

**Levi: There are no fucking pills in the bottle. Where the fuck are they**

 

 **Hange:** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

**Levi: I fucking hate you**

 

While he was on his phone, Levi failed to notice the classroom door being closed and locked. He only looked away from his phone when he saw someone at the corner of his eye. Eren stood there, not looking at the alpha, as he fiddled with his shirt’s sleeve.

 

“Eren, you should go lay down. I’ll call your mom to come bring some suppressants and take you home,” Levi told him and set his cell phone down to grab the school phone. Eren quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. Levi frowned at him and repeated with a sterner tone, “Yeager, I’m calling your mom so go lay down until she comes.”

 

Eren quickly shook his head. Levi’s frown deepened as he asked, “Is there something wrong?”

 

The omega nodded and muttered something, but Levi couldn’t hear him. “You need to speak up. I can’t hear you.”

 

Eren took in a deep breath and clarified with a steady voice, “I know a way to make me feel better.”

 

“How so?” Levi asked as he pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

 

“I want you to please fuck me, sir,” Eren whispered nervously. This time Levi heard him, and of course his dick started to throb against his pants. He cursed it to hell for committing a sin.

 

“Eren, you know that's inappropriate and I can’t do that. I’m your teacher and you’re my student,” Levi gritted out reluctantly.

 

“N-No, you’re a teacher assistant. Professor Zoë is letting you getting experience from her-their class,” Eren replied slowly. His voice became high pitched at the end as a surge of pain hit him.

 

“You’re too young.”

 

“I just turned eighteen two weeks ago.”

 

“I’ll be kicked out college and be sent to jail if anyone finds out.”

 

“That is if they find out,” Eren replied and took a step closer. “Please, sir. I’ve always liked you and I’m asking this out of my heart. My instincts aren’t ‘controlling’ me. Please, it hurts so much.”

 

Letting out a long sigh, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He felt so relieved to know that Eren’s feelings were mutual and it felt like so much weight was taken off of his chest, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to remind himself that he had to keep this relationship professional.

 

‘Student and teacher’ Levi repeated in his head.

 

He was shocked when Eren suddenly moved his hand and pressed a passionate kiss again his lips. Levi’s eyes snapped opened and he stared at Eren as the kid tried to deepen the kiss against his still lips.

 

A whine came from Eren as he pulled away and stared at Levi with fat tears falling down his flushed cheeks. His shaking hand clenched the older male’s shirt as he leaned his body against Levi’s and nuzzled his nose into his lovely alpha scent. The boy’s shoulders started to shake again as he cried, “Please don't just stand there. If you don't want me, push me away. I'll just deal with going through my heat alone and you can forget about this ever happening…”

 

Levi listened to his omega struggle. He didn't know what to tell Eren. He knew if he fell into temptation, he would be kicked out of college and into jail, but watching Eren in pain and distress, upset him. His alpha screamed at him to comfort and make his omega feel better.

 

Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder and pushed him away gently. The younger male must’ve thought he was being rejected, because he grabbed Levi’s hand from his shoulder and cried into it. A frown twitched onto Levi’s lips when Eren began to apologize quietly.

 

“Eren,” Levi said with a tone of voice he hoped was soothing. His heart fluttered when Eren’s eyes met his. Behind the lust, pain, and fear, some sort of hope sparked in the boy’s eyes. “You do realize that if I touch you, I could possibly go to jail, right?”

 

Eren’s lips wobbled and he nodded slowly. Letting out a shaky sigh, Eren let go of Levi’s hand and took a step back, looking away from him. The older male felt a knife of fear stab him in the heart as Eren told him, “You’re right. I guess I let my emotions and instincts take control of me after all… I won't bring it up or bother you again. I'll just go lay on the floor and wait for my mom.”

 

Eren turned to walk away, but stopped when Levi grabbed his arm and held him in place. Levi’s mind told him to stop, but his heart told him to go. It hurt that Eren wasn't looking at him so the alpha told him, “Please don't go. I know I've been cold to you, but I don't want you to leave my side.-” Eren finally looked at him “-I've just been thinking and I've decided that I'll bend the rules. Eren, I feel the same way.”

 

In silence, they stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds. Eren’s teary eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping a little. Levi could see that he was thinking, but he wished the omega would say something already.

 

It felt like all of his stress flew away when Eren grinned and almost jumped at him, wrapping his arms around the older male’s torso. His mind told him that this was wrong, but with the feeling of Eren’s warm body against his, Levi decided to not listen to it anymore.

 

Levi raised a hand to caress Eren’s cheek and wiped away the tears that were flowing down the omega’s cheeks. His hand move down to the boy’s chin and pressed a kiss against his soft lips. Eren made a noise of approval and slowly kissed back.

 

While the two embraced each other, they almost forgot that Eren was in heat. They were reminded when the Eren’s body jerked from a wave of pain that hit him once more. Crying out against Levi’s lips, Eren’s arms loosened around Levi and his knees buckled a little. Levi’s free hand moved to hold onto him so that he didn't fall to the floor.

 

The sudden strong scent of slick hit Levi like a tidal wave, causing him to groan against the boy’s lips and press a more passionate kiss against them. He captured the omega’s lower lip with his teeth and pulled it before capturing it again and nibbled on it. Eren moaned in approval as the older man turned his body and pressed him against Hange’s desk. He let out a loud whine when Levi’s mouth left his, but was instantly hushed with a hand covering his mouth.

 

“No one can hear what we’re doing or else I’ll be the one getting in trouble,” Levi growled lowly at him.

 

The omega nodded while the alpha swept all of the papers off of Hange’s desk and moved the heavier objects to the corner of it. His attention turned back to Eren when he felt wet kisses against his neck. Moving his head, Levi crooned into Eren’s ear and began to massage his hips, adoring the soft whimper that came from the boy.

 

Levi’s hands traveled down to Eren’s ass and squeezed one of its cheeks, groaning when he felt how soaked the omega’s pants were. His breath brushed against Eren’s ear and neck as he whispered, “You're so wet for me, Eren.”

 

Lifting a knee to rub it against Eren's hard on, Levi left wet kisses against Eren's neck and bit lightly here and there. Luckily his mind wasn't too clouded over by lust or else he would've left dark hickeys across Eren’s neck.

 

Meanwhile Eren was left breathless as he leaned his head back and weakly rubbed his hard on against Levi’s knee. The older male loved seeing his omega melt under his touch, but he thought they should go to the next level.

 

“Eren, do you think you could unbutton my shirt?” Levi questioned with a husky voice as his hands slid up to Eren’s skinny jeans button and unbuttoned it before pulling down the zipper.

 

Eren nodded. He loosened the tie that was around Levi’s neck and slid it off before dropping it on the ground. With shaky hands, Eren unbuttoned his shirt sloppily and once he was done, he slid it down the older male’s shoulders and arms.

 

The omega struggled around, causing Levi to pull away, and looked down at the older male’s chest and stomach. He wanted to know what he was dealing with and as soon as he did, a very needy moan quickly left him. God Levi was so toned.

 

A small smirk appeared on Levi lips as his thumbs dipped into Eren’s jeans, teasing him slightly, before pulling them down to the kid’s ankles. He was kneeling when he noticed something interesting. He gazed up at the kid and asked, “Going commando? That's pretty brave considering these are skinny jeans. Did you think something was going to happen, or hoped it would?”

 

He got his answer when Eren looked away and fidgeted in his spot. Levi hummed as he slowly rubbed his hands against Eren’s outer thighs and watched slick flow down his legs. It was such a lewd sight and Levi loved it.

 

As he leaned in and sucked dark hickeys along Eren’s inner thighs, Levi’s eyes gazed up into green ones, but pulled away when he noticed something was wrong. “Is there something wrong, Eren?”

 

The omega nodded slowly and asked shakingly, “C-Can you please p-pay attention to m-my dick?”

 

A snort left Levi. He was a little worried that Eren was going to say no, when really the poor kid wanted him to play with his willy. Should he give his omega what he wanted? Nah.

 

Ignoring Eren’s pleas, Levi traveled up, leaving wet kisses behind, and completely ignored the boy’s dick. Eren let out a sharp whine, but was hushed when Levi’s mouth met his. He could tell that Eren was a little salty at him since the kid wasn't letting his tongue enter his mouth so Levi grabbed his ass and massaged the cheeks. The omega let out a gasp and Levi took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth.

 

As he pressed his tongue against Eren’s, Levi spread the boy’s cheeks and moved his finger to his entrance, pushing against it gently, but not in all the way. This left Eren breathless as he tried to push back against the finger, in attempts to finally have Levi inside of him, and as soon as they pulled away for air, the omega’s pleaded softly, “More.”

 

To get what he wanted, Eren rutted forward against Levi’s still clothed hard on, smiling at the sound of the older male gasping. A darker look appeared in Levi’s piercing grey eyes as he moved Eren closer to him and rubbed their crotches together.

 

“Are you going to play naughty, Eren?” Levi growled at him and pressed his finger into the omega’s entrance. He watched Eren almost melt against him and a small smirk appeared on his face. “You better accept your punishment.”

 

Eren nodded before clamping down onto Levi’s finger hard. The alpha moaned, because Eren was so hot and wet inside. He leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder as he thought about the heat that would engulf him soon. Little did he know his omega was getting impatient as he got caught up in his imagination.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Eren said, “Please move, Mr. Acker-”

 

“Call me Levi,” the alpha interrupted him and bite his ear.

 

This time Levi followed what Eren wanted as he began to pump his finger in and out of the omega, causing the latter to moan his name softly. He was looking for that bundle of nerves that would leave Eren breathless as he pressed against his walls. Levi knew he found it when Eren moaned, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and raked his nails down Levi's back.

 

“You like it there?” Levi rasped, pushing in a second finger, and Eren nodded quickly. His breathing picked up as Levi scissored him and massaged that magical spot.

 

Levi loved how much slick was flowing out and down his hand and those sweet noises that came from his omega whenever he pressed against his prostate. He quickly removed his fingers when Eren looked like he was on the verge of cumming.

 

“You should probably get out of those skinny jeans before I fuck you,” Levi whispered when his omega whined. Eren quickly, yet awkwardly, stepped out of the skinny jeans that were resting at his ankles and his shoes came next.

 

Meanwhile, Levi had unbuckled and pulled his pants down to mid thigh. He was stroking his leaking dick as he waited for his omega to finish.

 

When Eren saw it, he let out a loud moan, but was hushed again with Levi’s hand and the older male whispered, “You need to remember to keep quiet, Eren. I’d love to hear you, but sadly we’re in school and I don’t want to get caught.-” his omega nodded for the one hundredth time that day and Levi dropped his hand “ -Now turn around and be a good omega for your alpha.”

 

Obeying, Eren turned and laid the top of his body on Hange’s desk before arching his back and wiggled his hips. Levi had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand this time to muffle a loud groan that dared to leave his throat.

 

For revenge, Levi slapped one of the omega’s butt cheeks, causing Eren to gasp. The alpha spread his cheeks and stared at his lubricating hole. He ran his finger over it one last time before grabbing his dick and guiding himself inside. He gritted his teeth, because fuck, Eren was so wet and hot inside. This felt so much better than what he originally thought.

 

As he pushed in, Eren was muffling the noises that dared to leave his throat with his hand and laid limply against the desk. When Levi was in all the way, the two were left panting and the older male was leaning over him.

 

“Is it okay if I move?” Levi asked, his breath caressing the back of Eren’s neck. He already knew what the answer was, but he just wanted to make sure.

 

Nodding fiercely, Eren arched his back again and squeezed around the alpha. Groaning in approval, Levi straightened his back and held onto Eren’s hips as he began to thrust in and out of him slowly.

 

It seemed like Eren didn’t like the pace he was going since the younger male whined and pushed back. Levi’s grip on the omega’s hips tightened as he picked up the pace, causing Eren to gasp.

 

Levi leaned over his omega again and began to whisper dirty things into his ear, “Eren, do you know how good you're being for your alpha? You're so tight and hot inside and taking in my dick like a good boy. Just listen to those sweet, little moans and whimpers.”

 

Eren’s body seemed to melt at those words as he became limp underneath Levi again and balled up his free hand against the desk surface. It was such a lewd scene to see Eren like this, but Levi thought he would look even better if he found his prostate again. He knew he was right when he found it as Eren squeezed around Levi every time it was hit and his breathing picked up.

 

It didn’t take long for his omega to let out a gasp and gaze back at Levi with a desperation in his eyes. Eren removed his hand from his mouth and told him, “I’m going to cum. Harder.”

 

Levi quirked a brow and reached his hand down to Eren’s dick. The younger male must’ve thought he was going to jack him off, because he wiggled happily in his spot and tried to push back against Levi to bring both of them over the edge. He knew Levi was going to cum to since his knot started to expand. Sadly, instead of jacking him off, Levi gripped Eren’s dick tightly, stopping the omega from cumming.

 

Eren glared him with betrayal as Levi told him with a low tone, “Eren, you still need to be punished before I let you cum. You know, I’ve seen the way other alphas and even some betas stare at you. You can’t go off and let them touch you like this,-” Levi loosened his grip and ran his hand over Eren’s dick “- now can you? Do you know who your alpha is?”

 

“You,” Eren moaned before slapping his hand over his mouth when a loud whine almost echoed in the room.

 

Honestly, Levi wished he could listen to these glorious noises Eren made, but he knew that they were at school and Levi would get in a lot trouble if someone would happen to walk by the room and hear them. Hopefully that recent whine wasn't heard by anyone.

 

A small smirk appeared on Levi’s face as he growled, “That’s right. You’re mine.”

 

Levi loved the way the omega squeezed around his growing knot, but when he felt like he was going to cum, the alpha began to jerk off Eren at the same pace of his thrusts. He wanted his omega to cum first ‘cause he had always wanted to see Eren melt in ecstasy underneath him.

 

It didn’t take long for Eren to cum. While the younger male moaned against his hand, Levi made sure to grab most of it with his hand so it’d be less of a mess to clean up later. Meanwhile his knot expanded, locking him in place, and his cum started to squirt into his omega. The older male bit down on Eren’s scent gland through his shirt to muffle his own loud moan.

 

Once the two had calmed down, Levi straightened his back and reached for the napkin box, pulling out a few to clean off his hand. While he cleaned Eren and himself with the best of his ability, the omega was panting and his face had a blissed out expression.

 

When Levi reached for the trash can, his knot was pulled a little bit and Eren squeezed down to keep it inside, whining softly. The alpha quickly threw the napkins away before comforting his omega. As he ran his hands up and down the omega’s sides, Levi gently kissed and crooned against the nape of Eren’s neck.

 

Eren hummed happily and looked back at Levi again with a questioning look. The older male pulled his face way and asked, “What is it?”

 

“I was just wondering if I could have a kiss,” Eren replied.

 

A hint of a smile appeared on Levi's face and he gave his omega a chaste kiss. He could feel Eren smile against his lips and his heart began to beat faster.

 

They shared the kiss for a few moments before Levi pulled away and pushed Eren’s hair out of his face. He stared at his omega’s face for a while; memorizing the little features and counting all of the little freckles that decorated Eren’s cheeks. Levi had never been so close to Eren to see how long the omega’s eyelashes were and all of the colors that were in his eyes; a soft greenish blue color with grey speckles. It almost took Levi's breath away.

 

Eren noticed his staring and averted his eyes. “Is there something on my face, Mr. A- Levi?”

 

“No,” Levi told him and kissed his neck again, “It’s nothing.”

 

Eren must've felt awkward in his spot, because he squirmed a little underneath Levi. This caused the alpha’s knot to be pulled gently, causing the two to moan softly. Despite his dick not going anywhere, Levi tried to thrust into his omega more. Whimpering, Eren covered his mouth and tried to push back against him.

 

Growing tired, Levi stopped after a few thrusts and decided to just rest against his omega until his knot went down. They stood there in comfortable silence while they waited. Every now and then, Levi massaged the boy’s hips soothingly to help with any cramps that omegas usually got after sex.

 

When his knot went down, Levi grabbed a couple of napkins and slowly pulled out, hushing his omega when he whined loudly. He groaned when he pulled out completely and some of his cum followed soon after which he caught with a napkin.

 

Letting out a gasp, Eren reached back and swatted away Levi’s hand before pressing his fingers against his hole, in attempts to keep the alpha’s cum inside of him.

 

“I want it to stay inside,” Eren told him as he pressed his head against the desk and panted heavily.

 

Humming in response, Levi cleaned off his dick with more napkins before throwing them away and grabbed some more to clean Eren's thighs and butt of slick and cum. Afterwards, the alpha looked up at the clock and noticed that the school was going to close in a little under an hour.

 

“Hey, school is going to end soon,” Levi said as he pulled up his pants and re-buckled them.

 

His omega stiffened and glanced up at the clock. It looked like Eren was having a hard time as he groaned in frustration and his fingers twitched against his hole.

 

Levi let out a sigh and grabbed the omega’s hand, trying to gently pull it away. “I'm sorry, Eren, but we have to leave before it becomes suspicious.”

 

A few seconds had passed when Eren sighed and let his hand be pulled away. A shudder went through him as Levi's cum started to flow out. The alpha quickly caught it was a napkin and cleaned it up. Seeing this made Levi’s mouth water, but he didn't dare fuck Eren again. Not like he didn't want to. They were just running out of time.

 

Levi threw the napkin in the garbage and leaned down to pick up his shirt. While he put it back on, Eren was sluggish as he struggled to put on his skinny jeans. Levi thought that maybe it was because he didn't go easy on the kid. His hips and the lower part of his back were probably sore as hell. That’ll probably vanish in a few minutes when another heat surge comes and kicks him in the ass.

 

Eren must've noticed that the older male was observing him, because he looked away and asked, “Why are you staring at me?”

 

Should he be blunt or not? Levi chose the former. “Because you're beautiful.”

 

Eren's eyes slowly widened as he looked back at the alpha with surprise. “Really?” he asked softly as he straightened his sweaty hair with his hand. Levi quirked a brow and he took a step closer to the omega as he gazed into his beautiful green eyes.

 

“Of course you are. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Levi told him and without any hesitation, the alpha pressed a chaste kiss against Eren’s lips. It didn't take long for their kiss to become passionate. Levi rested his hands on the boy’s hips, occasionally massaging them again since Eren was probably still sore. They separated after a minute or two to catch their breaths. Eren smiled happily and Levi's heart picked up its pace.

 

Coughing awkwardly, the older male picked up his tie and began to tie it neatly around his neck. He stopped abruptly when a sudden intense scent of heat invaded Levi nose once more. His pants grew tight again ‘cause his dick was excited for round two, but he wasn't so he told it to stop already.

 

Levi turned his attention back to Eren when his shirt’s sleeve was pulled at and noticed that Eren was already staring at him with lust. Levi frowned and told him, “I'm sorry, Eren, but we can’t fuck again. I'd love to, but I need to call your mother to come bring you suppressants and take you home. School is closing soon so we don't have enough time for another round.”

 

Completely ignoring the needy, puppy look Eren was giving him, Levi reached for the school phone again and picked up the handset before pausing. He realized that he didn't know Eren’s mother’s phone number. That and he completely forgot about the huge mess Eren had made previously. The pile had to be cleaned by the time Eren’s mom comes and picks him up so that he’ll have everything ready to go.

 

“You should probably organize your stuff and put it in your backpack. I know your heat has gone into full effect again, but you need to get your stuff ready to go home,” Levi stated and pointed to the the huge mess, “By the way, what is your mother’s phone number?”

 

Pouting, Eren told him her number and walked away to pick up the mess he created. Levi quickly dialed it into the phone. While it rang, Levi made sure to compose himself. He let out a breath of relief when a sweet voice answered with a hello.

 

Their conversation was nice and short. Levi didn't like lying to people, but he knew it was needed to keep their secret. He just simply told her that Eren stayed after school to get help on his missing work and he suddenly went into heat. Of course she asked him what type he was and she seemed hesitant at first when he told her that he's an alpha, but he reassured her that he can control himself around omegas who've gone into heat. She seemed happy and they ended their conversation on good terms.

 

Once he hung up, Levi looked over at Eren and noticed that he was having a difficult time putting the scattered papers into his backpack. It was probably because he was shaking which made him clumsy.

 

Letting out a sigh, Levi walked around Hange’s desk and approached the younger male before kneeling down to help him.

 

“Your mother and sister are coming,” Levi told him as he grabbed the papers from Eren and tapped them into a neat pile. He moved around to grab the rest of his stuff and put everything in Eren's backpack neatly. Meanwhile, his omega was watching him silently.

 

Once he was done, Eren scooted closer to Levi and whispered, “Sorry, for making you lie to my mom, Levi.”

 

“It's okay. I think it was necessary,” Levi replied as he turned his head and pressed another kiss against Eren’s lips. He felt the brunet smile and pulled away to see it.

 

A new wave of heat hit Eren and a soft cry came from him as he rested his head against Levi's shoulder. Levi sighed and rubbed his hand against his back soothingly. “I know you want me to make you feel better. I'd like to as well, but we can't. Your mom is coming and school is going to end soon.”

 

Taking in a shaky breath, Eren pulled away and nodded slowly. Levi was upset that he couldn't make his mate’s pain go away so he just ended up leaning against the wall with Eren sitting in between his legs and his back against the older male’s chest.

 

Eren was still upset, but it seemed like he was happy enough with Levi kissing his neck and crooning in his ear while massaging his sides. Levi knew that his new erection was happily poking at Eren’s lower back, but they never said anything despite the two wanting to have sex again. Levi was just glad that Eren was finally his mate.

 

It seemed like their happiness was shattered though when the school phone rang. Letting out a heavy sigh, Levi pushed Eren away from him gently and stood from his spot. He walked over to the phone and answered. It was Carla and she was waiting outside for him to bring her in.

 

When he hung up the phone, Levi told Eren to compose himself to the best of his ability before leaving the room and locking the door from behind him. Why did he lock the door? Because an alpha could walk by and possibly smell a hint of Eren in heat. Things would go downhill from there so Levi was cautious.

 

Levi walked through the hallways, down the stairs, and to the school’s side door. A woman and a familiar girl were talking and standing outside. He took in a deep breath and opened the door.

 

“Mrs. Yeager?” Levi asked and moved aside so the two could come in. The woman smiled and replied, “Yes, it’s me. You must be Mr. Ackerman. It's nice to meet you.”

 

She held out her hand and Levi shook it. He looked over at the girl and noticed that her eyes had widened slightly. The alpha’s heart picked up as he lead them through the halls. He was worried that maybe the senior beta saw right through him. Did he smell like sex? Hopefully not.

 

Levi made sure to keep his composure while he talked to Carla about his position in the school. She seemed very impressed and thankfully that calmed him down some.

 

Once they were in front of the classroom, Carla knocked on the door and called out, “Eren, I'm here with your meds. Mikasa is here too.”

 

A few seconds had passed when a click echoed in the halls and the door opened. As he held onto the door’s casing for support, Eren stood there with new tears falling down his dried cheeks and exhaustion clouded his eyes. Levi knew that he was crying and it was probably because he had to leave Eren during his most vulnerable state. A knife of guilt stabbed him in the heart, but it's not like he could do anything about it now.

 

As soon as he saw his mom, a big smile spread across the Eren’s face and he almost crumbled when he jumped forward to hug her. Laughing softly, Carla reached into her purse and pulled out a white bottle and a water bottle. She took out two pills and handed it to her son.

 

After he took the pills, Eren handed the bottle of water back to her and gave her a wobbly smile. Meanwhile, Levi was watching Eren and hoping his hard on wasn't too noticeable. Then again not like it mattered since it's understandable that alphas get turned on whenever they're around omegas in heat. It's natural in their biology. That didn't mean Levi was embracing his hard on with love and comfort. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Mikasa was glaring at him.

 

“Okay, well I think we should get going. Mikasa will drive your car home, Eren. You can be in the car with her if you'd like,” Carla said before turning to Levi and continued, “Thank you for taking care of my son and helping him with his homework, Mr. Ackerman.”

 

“I felt like it was the right decision to make,” Levi told her with a nod.

 

She smiled again before turning her attention back to Eren and said, “Let’s go home.-” she then looked at Mikasa “-Mikasa, will you help Eren with his homework after dinner?”

 

Now that the beta was the spot of attention, Levi realized she was glaring at him, but she looked at her mother when her name was called and replied, “I will.”

 

With a simple nod, Carla turned and began to walk away. Eren and Mikasa followed behind her. Levi watched them leave with a familiar aching feeling in his heart. It felt a little bit better when Eren looked back at him and waved. Levi gave him a little wave in return. He wondered if Eren had the similar feeling in his heart.

 

Once Eren was out of sight, Levi sighed and walked back into the classroom. His eyebrows scrunched up, because the room smelled of sex and Eren’s scent. Soon after he had a sense of fear grow inside of him. If they didn't smell it on him, Carla and Mikasa might've smelled it when Eren opened the door. He groaned and wiped his face with his hand.

 

“Fuck,” Levi whispered.

 

Letting it go for now, Levi approached the windows across from the door and slid one open slightly to let the room air out overnight. While he walked over to his desk, Levi couldn't stop thinking about his mate and how beautiful he was.

 

However something caught his eye. He looked over at it and his eyes slightly widened. One of the packets Eren needed to complete was laying underneath Hange’s desk with its top half peeking out.

 

Levi groaned as he picked up the packet and looked at it, realizing that it was one of the more important ones. How the hell did he miss this? Levi just hoped Eren hadn’t left already.

 

The alpha was about to run out of the classroom, but hesitated when he realized this was the perfect opportunity to talk to his mate. Levi grabbed a sticky note from Hange’s desk, scribbled his phone number on it, and stuck it onto the third page.

 

Once he finished, Levi rushed out of the classroom, through the halls, down the stairs, and to the school’s side door. Luckily, he saw the people he wanted to see who were exiting the school.

 

“Eren!” Levi called out and his omega turned to him as he ran to him.

 

The kid’s eyes widened when he saw Levi and his eyes travel down to the papers in his hand. He stared at the older male with curiosity and surprise.

 

Levi stopped in front of him, slightly gasping for air, and handed the packet to Eren. The omega took it and looked at it before sliding it into his backpack. Levi stared at him, wishing to kiss his mate, but his mother and sister were already waiting for him outside.

 

Levi took in a deep breath and told Eren, “Page two is the easiest part of the packet. I recommend you looking through it to get a sense of what you have to look for in ‘The Road’. If you need help, send an email to Professor Zoë or I.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Eren replied with a smile and waved to his, “I'll see you when I come back to school!”

 

Nodding, Levi watched Eren turn and run to his family. The three continued to walk over to the parking lot. Mikasa stayed close to Eren as they separated from Carla and went to a different car. As soon as they were out of sight, the alpha turned and walked back to the classroom.

 

When he reached the room, Levi made sure to tidy up the place and organize the papers on Hange’s desk. Once he finished, he grabbed his cellphone off of Hange’s desk and sent a message to said person.

 

**Levi: We fucked on your desk.**

 

**Hange: That’s splendid, but why my desk? :(**

 

**Levi: Because you've been annoying me ever since you found out I like Eren. Not to mention your desk looked very comfortable.**

 

**Hange: :(**

 

With that, Levi put his phone in his pocket and exited the classroom, locking it behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he thought of Eren and what they just did. He knew it was wrong and Eren’s family probably found out their secret, but he had no regrets.

 

Levi stopped halfway down the stairs when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see he received a message from an unknown number. Opening it, a small smile appeared on his face as he gave the contact a name and typed out a message quickly before putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

**Eren: I miss you**

  
**Levi: I miss you too.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you liked it. It was fun writing it especially with all of those little humor parts I put in there. Honestly, I'm tired of reading it though since I had to re-read it like fifteen times while I was editing it. Fun times. You can expect a new fanfic to come out in a few weeks or something because I'm on a writing roll baby. Spoiler alert: it's with blind!eren
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://sunshynesflower.tumblr.com/) if you guys have any questions and/or want writing tips~
> 
> I may or may not do random fanfic prompts for people
> 
> Will I find someone who can sing wi wi wi wi wi wuuuu?


End file.
